l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Time of the Void
Time of the Void was the first Campaign Settings source book in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game, presenting a Current Events timeline, prior to the Second Day of Thunder. Credits * Written by Rich Wulf, Shawn Carman, and Seth Mason * Original Game System by David Williams and John Wick * Game System Modifications by Kevin Milard and Ray Yand * Layout by Brendon Goodyear and Steve Hough * Layout Design by Steve Hough * Editing by D.J. Trindle * Cover Artwork by Carl Frank, Randy Gallegos, Mike Raabe, and Matt Wilson * Interior Artwork by Rob Alexander, Eric Anderson, Tom Baxa, Jason Behnke, Heather Bruton, Kevin Daily, Liz Danforth, Randy Elliott, Steve Firchow, David Fooden, Carl Frank, Randy Gallegos, Hob Hobbs, Quinton Hoover, Heather Hudson, KC Lancaster, April Lee, Nicola Leonard, Anson Maddocks, Craig Maher, Thomas Manning, William O'Connor, Ben Peck, Mark Poole, Rob Prior, Mike Raabe, Doug Shuler, Ron Spencer, Ellym Sirac, Susan VanCamp, Bryan Wackwitz, Dean Vincent White, Matt Wilson, Robin Wood * Art Direction by jim pinto Content Introduction (Page 4) * Welcome to the Clan War Chapter One: Shadowlands (Page 6) * Shadowlands ** Fiction with Toturi the Black, Togashi Mitsu, Hida Sukune, Hida Tsuru, and the Hooded Ronin prior to the second Battle of Beiden Pass. * Significant Events ** Year 1126, Month of the Ox (Mid-Winter) ** Year 1126, Month of the Tiger (Late-Winter) ** Year 1127, Month of the Hare (Early Spring) ** Year 1127, Month of the Dragon (Mid-Spring) ** Year 1127, Month of the Serpent (Late Spring) * The Prophecies of Uikku * What's New ** New Disadvantage: Curse ** New Paths *** The Defenders of Uikku *** Tsume Pikemen *** Masters of the Akasha (Advanced School) * Adventure Hooks ** Enlightenment Interrupted ** The Goseki Blades ** Big Trouble in Little Ryoko Owari ** The Legend of Mura no Kin * Who's Who ** Akodo Godaigo ** Matsu Gohei ** Alhundro Cornejo ** Heichi Chokei * Kenshin's Helm, Act One: Legacy of Corruption ** Scene One - Encounter with the Miya: Miya Katsu sends a group of samurai to seek the disappeared Miya Yumi. ** Scene Two - The Battle at Beiden Pass ** Scene Three: - Kyuden Ashinagabachi: Meeting with Ashinagabachi Ichiro. ** Scene Four - The Uragirimono -: Encounter with Akodo Godaigo and spawns of Uragirimono at Traitor's Grove. Chapter Two: Forbidden Knowledge (Page 29) * Forbidden Knowledge ** Fiction with Iuchi Yogosha and Asako Shingon, their quest to craft the Elemental Nemuranai, and their sacrifice to restore the Celestial Order. * Significant Events ** Year 1127, Month of the Horse (Early Summer) ** Year 1127, Month of the Goat (Mid-Summer) ** Year 1127, Month of the Monkey (Late Summer) ** Year 1127, Month of the Rooster (Early Fall) ** Year 1127, Month of the Dog (Mid-Fall) * What's New ** New Maho Kiho: Blessings of Jigoku, Bloodstrike ** New Spell: Courage of the Seven Thunders ** New Items *** Elemental Items (Gunsen of Water, Armor of Earth, Katana of Fire, Yari of Air, Mempo of the Void *** The Terrible Standard of Fu Leng * Adventure hooks * Who's Who ** The False Hoturi ** Akiyoshi ** Bayushi Goshiu ** Mirumoto Taki * Kenshin's Helm, Act Two: A Little Knowledge ** Scene One - Tesaguri the Traitor: The imprisoned spirit of Bayushi Tesaguri guides the samurai. ** Scene Two - Across the Empire: Journey to Phoenix lands. ** Scene Three - Road's End Village: Fight with more spawns of Uragirimono. Shosuro Hametsu, guardian of the stolen 11th Black Scroll, cleans the village of tainted creatures. Chapter Three: Anvil of Despair (Page 49) * Anvil of Despair ** Fiction with Yoritomo Hogosha, who gets the support for the Yoritomo's Alliance from Shinjo Yokatsu. Tsuruchi, with Mukami at his side attacks the Yogo Junzo's Army in main Rokugan. * Significant Events ** Year 1127, Month of the Boar (Late Fall) ** Year 1127, Month of the Rat (Early Winter) ** Year 1127, Month of the Ox (Mid-Winter) ** Year 1127, Month of the Tiger (Late-Winter) ** Year 1128, Month of the Hare (Early Spring) * What's New ** New Skills: Beastmaster, Whip ** The Matsu Beastmasters Advanced Schools ** Matsu Warcats ** Toturi's Army (Ronin Brotherhood) ** New Skills: Polvora ** New Tattoo: Hawk tattoo ** Engines of War ** Elemental Vortices ** New Maho spells: Create Elemental Vortex * Adventure Hooks * Heroic Opportunities * Who's Who ** Yakamo no Oni ** Takuan ** Shinjo Goshi ** Togashi Miyoki * Kenshin's Helm, Act Three: Forbidden City ** Scene One - Poison Empress: The samurai deliver a Hametsu's message to his sister, the Emperor's wife Bayushi Kachiko. ** Scene Two - Satoshi: Satoshi orders the samurai to recover an item from his cousin, Miya Yumi. ** Scene Three - Kisada's Blockade: The Crab Clan invade the shores of the Imperial City, so the samurai leave the place. ** Scene Four - Brother of the Four Temples: A wounded monk, Korogi, passed the samurai an infant, Otomo Ariwara, a niece of Imperial cousin Otomo Banu. Chapter Four: Crimson and Jade (Page 71) * Crimson and Jade ** Fiction with Hida Kisada and Hida Yakamo storming the Imperial Palace. Hantei XXXIX, vessel of Fu Leng, defeats the Great Bear, who is carried to safety by his son through the tunnels beneath the Palace. * Significant Events ** Year 1128, Month of the Dragon (Mid-Spring) ** Year 1128, Month of the Serpent (Late Spring) ** Year 1128, Month of the Horse (Early Summer) ** Year 1128, Month of the Goat (Mid-Summer) ** Year 1128, Month of the Monkey (Late Summer) * What's New ** New Item: The Jade Hand ** New Spells: Visage of the Void, Light of the Morning Sun ** Kata: Striking as Fire, Striking as Water, Shards of Earth, One Leg Stance, Falling Stars, Fury Without End, Heaven's Wing, Rising Claws, Thundering The Sky. * Adventure Hooks ** Divided Honor: Kitsu Motso and Ikoma Ujiaki lead the Lion from different sides. ** The Master of Fire: the maddened Isawa Tsuke wanders towards Otosan Uchi. ** Escape from Otosan Uchi * Heroic Opportunities ** Battle of Blackened Ground ** Battle of Bloodied Honor * Who's Who ** Bayushi Tasu ** Doji Chomei ** Isawa Norikazu ** Asahina Tomo * Kenshin's Helm, Act Four: Doom of Fu Leng ** Scene One - Arrival at Kyuden Seppun: The samurai deliver Ariwara to the Seppun. ** Scene Two - A Moment's Peace: Seppun Ogami, defender of Kyuden Seppun, ponders with the samurai. ** Scene Three - Wazinu Attacks: The Crab assault the Four Temples, and their leader Kuni Wazinu opens the Doom of Fu Leng to defeat the Seppun Miharu. ** Scene Four - Pursuit and Confrontation: The samurai foil the maho-tsukai attempt to taint the Four Chimes of Purity. Chapter Five: Time of the Void (Page 95) ** Fiction with the combined forces of the Great Clans assaulting Otosan Uchi against the Shadowlands Horde. The Seven Thunders are gathered by the Hooded Ronin, to sneak into the Imperial Throne Room through the Palace's tunnels. * Significant Events ** Year 1128, Month of the Rooster (Early Fall) ** Year 1128, Month of the Dog (Mid-Fall) ** Year 1128, Month of the Boar (Late Fall) ** Year 1128, Month of the Rat (Early Winter) ** Year 1128, Month of the Ox (Mid-Winter) * What's New ** Shadow Samurai ** Mantis Bushi School (New Technique): Hand of Osano-Wo * Adventure Hooks ** Bakemono Monk: Gazuk, a goblin taught by the imprisoned Hooded Ronin, advises a group of samurai of the ronin's location. The descendant of Shinsei is rescued from his Ugulu no Oni captors before Yogo Junzo arrives. ** Alone ** The Crystal Gate ** Daughter of Seppun: Seppun Aya returns home to seize the family's treasury, without care of her dead father, Seppun Dozan. * Heroic Opportunities ** The Day of Thunder * Who's Who ** Al-Rashid ** Isawa Osugi ** The Hooded Ronin * Kenshin's Helm, Act Five: The Dark Lord's Vengeance * Scene One - Aftermath: Miya Yoto, reinstated Miya Daimyo, informs the samurai of Satoshi's treachery. The deposed daimyo has fled to the City of Remembrance with the Kenshin's Helm. * Scene Two - Pawn of Darkness: Death of Satoshi, who has been acting under the will of Fu Leng, through the tainted Helm's influence. Appendix (Page 119) * The Tale of Kenshin's Helm * Resolution ** New families: Yoritomo, Hitomi * The Black Scrolls ** Power of the Black Scrolls ** Opening a Black Scroll * Stepping Away from Cannon * Character Summaries * Scrolls of the Dead Time of the Void